jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Engi Kopi
Engi Kopi (えんぎ こぴ) is a ... of Underworld Boogaloo. A kid who wants nothing more than to bring joy to the world, who in the end has everything come crashing down in the worst of ways. To reflect all of this his stand Yellow Gemini. His theme is Off Brand by LSKR Appearance Engi is a child raised in japan though is true heritage is unknown. He has a tall and lean build, with little to no muscles at all. He has the delinquent eye and heir color being blonde with blue eyes. He is thought by most people upon sight to think he's pretty cute, but as soon as they truly meet him they usually lose interest. Engi usually wears a black knitted hat, a black winter coat, and trousers lined with white fur. He wears winter boots and gear. Personality Engi maintains a playful attitude. He is described as a skirt-chasing mood maker with a chip on his shoulder from a different social status compared to his other friends, and thus feels inferior but wishes to be useful. He makes pop culture references throughout the adventure, mimicking old song lyrics, and at times breaks the fourth wall by inferring their quest is like that of in an RPG. Engi's upbeat personality makes him easy to engage in conversations with and makes him the life of "The" group, but he has a short attention span. He is not a combat-hardened warrior but has a knack for cheering people up and keeping things light-hearted. This stems from having had a sad and lonely childhood, and his outward mannerisms conceal a deep thinker. He never had friends before meeting his team, at least not real ones. He tries to better himself to feel worthy of being acquainted with his sword, but lives his life with imposter syndrome, always trying to please others, thinking if they discovered the truth, everyone would abandon him. He's always moving and being more reactive than the other group members, exaggerating and overreacting. Engi is good with machines and tuned into technology and the latest trends. Engi claims to be both claustrophobic (fear of narrow spaces) and acrophobic (fear of heights). He hates bugs, frequently commenting on it whenever he sees bug-like enemies. He complains a lot, especially about nature, but his loyalty to his friends is absolute. He also has a strange fear of Octopodes, however, he has never seen one outside of videos. Engi has an affinity toward animals, although he claims to not be into wildlife and to be "more of a pet guy". He is excited to visit the deer ranch, and once helped a hurt dog heal. Photography has been a lifelong hobby for him and he dreams of becoming a professional one day. Fitting of his preference for guns and cameras, some would say Engi is a technophile. He is also a pacifist, unlike most. He doesn't want to fight but won't back down if he gets serious. Unlike all the other cursed zodiac sword users he can resist the temptation of gathering all the swords. Abilities and Powers Yellow Gemini is a stand Engi Kopi first found some moments after feeling entirely useless because his best friend was being raped and all he could do was run. It was first summoned moments after when he killed the rapist. Being a bound stand you'd think he'd be pretty suspicious walking around with a sword at all times, but he can actually summon it making it come to him out of thin air. Yellow Gemini, with its 2 strange abilities, can be considered to be made for Engi. But it was actually made years before his conception, he just so happened to fit the bill. The stand has no personality, but if it did Engi would probably be exactly like it. Yellow Gemini, itself is a physically strong stand with great durability and strength. However, speedy types can take control of a fight. Its main ability is to make clones of itself and the user. With one version being real and the other being the "evil twin" version. However, Engi can conceal his stand existence by turning it into a gun. The gun is the worst part of it. It's basically a slightly stronger BB gun. He only uses that form when he wants to warn people. He is probably the worst person to make a plan. Having him make a plan will either work great or crash and burn (98% it does the latter) History As a kid he wasn't really liked outside his own family, his mother loved him and his dad did all he could for him. No one liked him outside his family, they all called him fat(he was a fat kid), Mr. Eatington, and butterball, etc. This made him depressed so he'd keep eating. Making this a huge spiral. But randomly he found a sword as soon as he picked it up, it disappeared and when he needed it came forth. The sword's ability is to make clones of itself or the user. After learning of his stand everything changed. Thrilled with a whole new purpose in life. He threw his old lifestyle in the garbage and decided to get fit. He befriends new people (either the team or some random stand users) and spends the rest of his school time together. In his team, he's the comic relief who sticks with everyone in the best and the worst times. Being the liveliest one in the team. He loves photography and wants to become a photographer in the future(if Mandalay doesn't kill him first). He will usually be seen fooling around with his camera, taking pictures of anything and everything he sees. If something grabs his attention, he will instantly become excited with little to no care about hiding those emotions. In short, he's a fanboy(the positive variety). It's actually pretty nice seeing him express his joy towards the world. He tends to stand out WAY more in group conversations. He's not cool by default he tries to be cool. And therefore some of the things he says are corny. Being a bad boy who deserves respect is not who he is at all. He tries his best to amount to all the people he hangs out with. He has some acting to himself and in turn, this aspect of his personality is actually on point. During his childhood, his life was pretty lonely. It took him finding a magical sword to shake him out of this self-destructive loop, and now that he has found a reason to exist, what else do you expect him to do but try hard to better himself as a person so he can fit in with the crowd he's in. That's all he does, tries to fit in. Whether it works or not is beside the point. This causes him to suffer from impostor syndrome and if people were to find out he's really a quiet and reserved individual, maybe they'd stop caring about him. So he keeps on goofing around so they keep attention on him, which doesn't help his situation. None of this is saying that he's faking his happiness because his happiness is genuine. He thinks he has an act to uphold so this happiness can continue, Lastly, he falls in love easily, falling for a variety of women he meets from girls who are outwardly presenting to not taking any shit girls. If it's a girl who shows him any kind of conversation then he's gonna get a crush on her. Even though he falls in love easily, he is very shy about it. He doesn't have any game he's not a casanova. When he does he becomes nervous and tries to avoid letting on that he likes them, despite it being pretty obvious. The fear of rejection keeps him from trying his luck. Boiling all this down: He's a fake. Literally and Figuratively Trivia * He has the same naming scheme as the protagonists, however he is not one